Fragment - Ishea
Isehia pressed a sub-dermal contact on the base of her jaw and tapped it twice and with that she activated her Data Brain connection to GalNet. She now could make GalNet calls directly using her minds speech center without opening her mouth. It took a little practice to separate what you where thinking and what you wanted to say without using your vocal cords or your mouth, but she was doing it for a long time and because of that she earned a very generous salary. She was an employee, but even she only knew her employers as : The Company and her direct contacts only as 'Managers'. She had never seen one in person, or more precisely she didn't know if she had ever seen one. With a few movements of her tounge she scrolled through the GalNet menu displayed directly into her retina and blinked at the necessary symbols to make the desired connection. The expensive Bomardier Private Space Yacht had left the Penal Colony, already raced past the orbit of the fifth planet and slipped into Quasi Space. Her Manager came on right away. A suave looking green skinned humanoid posing as a Hegloian and wearing an expensive Saresii Silk Business suit in the classical and very distingusied Cambridge cut. Yet she was certain it was a generated image and had nothing to do with how the real person looked like. He sat behind a featureless glass desk in a sterile white looking office. He had his finger stapled and said. “Ah my dear Isehia, I gather there weren't any complications?” “None at all, Manager. As predicted the Watch Tower satelittes were over 1000 year old, well maintained but completley obsolete and inadequate. We left plenty of Shiss Engine Trail residue, used an old Shiss Computronic Virus routine to disable the Watch towers. The Warden's Island was void of any life signs and the Guards shuttle was gone. We destroyed it anyway.” The manager did not change his position and remained almost like a static image, if it wasn't for his moving lips. “The Warden and his small staff was very open to the suggestion to take a little vacation. I know of all the details Isheia, did you secure the Greenie?” “Yes, Harlex Gedde is currently sitting in the yellow salon enjoying his favorite whiskey and my company.” “How did he take his liberation and did you make him aware that his new employers insist on his full cooperation?” “His reaction of our activities co-related to his predicted Psych-profile are right on the money. He currently enters stage two : Realization of his current situation.” “Good news then Ieshia. I trust we can proceed then. Failure would not only ruin hus day but I would have to re-evaluate your employment status with a very terminal outcome.” --””-- While the rented Bomadier Yacht traveresed space, speeding with glowing Isah Pods and many times the speed of light through this other dimensional condition known as Quasi Space; towards its distant destination. Almost two thousand light years away a man disconnected a highly secure GalNet link and with it a Simu-Life ™ sequence entitled : White Office. The real surroundings, however weren't all that different from the simulation. He was many things, but never accused of having much of a creative streak or imagination. Clive Khan, was the owner of a smal but very profitable consulting firm, specializing in advising import and export companies about the legal and cultural conditions doing business with Free Space civilizations. For almost forty years he criss crossed Free Space as a Freelancer living hand to mouth doing little jobs and slowly build him a reputation of being reliable, never asking too many questions and knowing every Pirate Outpost, every Free Space Trading market and where to get what. Everything changed when he stared to do business with the Hanuman Cartel Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Roy Masters